What Now?
by Miho-chan17
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, Kikyo's gone, and the Shikon no Tama is complete. What's wierd is Inuyasha sent Kagome home with the Shikon Jewel, and remained a halfdemon.
1. A Month Ago

AN: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like. Please review with lots of constructive criticism but be polite!**

* * *

**

**What Now?**

Chapter One

Fifteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi laid on her twin-sized bed starring at the ceiling of her room at her family's shrine. While she was bodily in modern day Japan, her thoughts walked in the feudal era. Just a month had passed since she had had a helping hand in the final defeat of Naraku, and had returned to her home.

The day of the final battle did have a beautiful blue sky; that is until Naraku's evil aura turned it a shade of gray that belonged on no sky. The battle had been long and tiring, but finally, the evil demon breathed his last. When he was at last dead Kagome's shards and his joined together to form a complete Shikon Jewel that fell into an astonished Kagome's hands. Inuyasha slowly sheathed Tetsusaiga as Sango and Miroku hugged each other in happiness. Miroku even managed to plant one small kiss on her before Hiraikotsu came crashing down on his head.

Kirara stared up at the now clear sky while Shippo lay unconscious next to her; in a faraway wood, Kohaku collapsed in tears as long forgotten memories flooded back to inundate him. Kikyo too felt Naraku's defeat, and she knew it was time to go. She slipped away on the wind as dust to return to her grave.

Inuyasha's back stiffened, then relaxed as Kikyo's scent disappeared. He was able to turn to Kagome with a smile and say, "She's gone."

"Huh," Kagome looked up startled. "Who's gone?"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha answered with a calm voice. "She's finally passed on."

"So-o-o Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted from his seat on the ground, "will you miss Kikyo?"

After gazing at the horizon for a minute, he answered, "No. I'm happy she finally rests. Now lets head back. That old hag Kaede will want to hear the news." Then he bounded off in the direction of the village.

Before Inuyasha had gotten far, Kagome realized that Kirara could not possibly carry her, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo! It would be too much for the poor dear. _Anyway, Sango and Miroku might want some time together to talk about things without interruptions from others,_ Kagome thought. Miroku's kiss and Sango's light swing of Hiraikotsu did not go unnoticed by her.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Wait up! I need a lift!" Kagome called out as she began to trot towards Inuyasha who was fifty yards away on the edge of the meadow.

"Aww, what for?" complained the stubborn half-demon. "Go catch a ride on Kirara!"

"No, I can't! She already has to take Shippo, Sango, and Miroku."

"Well then," said Inuyasha as he prepared to take off, "walk!"

"If you take one more step—" Kagome began.

"You'll what?" Inuyasha retorted densely.

Kagome drew herself up as tall as she could, took a deep breath as her face went red with anger and screamed, "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was immediately slammed into the ground because of Kagome's words.

Miroku sadly shook his head at seeing the depth that Inuyasha's stupidity could reach. However, since there was nothing he could do, he climbed aboard Kirara with Sango and the still unconscious Shippo. After Kagome promised to catch up to them as soon as possible, they were on their way.

After Kirara had become but a tiny speck above the tree tops, Kagome headed over to check on Inuyasha.

He was sitting up, mumbling something about a "stupid girl." He saw not how near Kagome was to him while he mumbled.

"And WHAT are you mumbling about Inuyasha?" she demanded to know.

Inuyasha quickly drew back. "N-nothing," he managed to say.

"Oh real—hey, what's that?" Kagome asked, pointing at a glint of gold around Inuyasha's neck. It looked oddly familiar.

"It's nothin'!" Inuyasha snapped as he hastily pulled on his kimono to hide the gold that he wore. He was to late though; Kagome had recognized what she had saw as the locket she had given him with their pictures in it.

"Isn't that—" she began only to be cut off.

"I said it's nothin'! Now hop on. We need to head off back to the village." Inuyasha said grumpily.

Kagome decided no to push the subject. Besides, she was happy knowing he wore the necklace.

Kagome climbed aboard Inuyasha before he went bounding off through the woods. After an hour's travel, Inuyasha and Kagome reached the rice fields of the village. There everyone stopped working in silent respect as two of those who had destroyed the wicked Naraku went by.

Those "two" quickly reached Kaede's home. There was a fire inside which Kirara and Shippo slept near. Sango and Miroku sat at far sides of the hut; Sango with a disgusted look on her face, and Miroku with a red handprint on one cheek.

"What'd ya do this time Miroku?" Inuyasha ask as he came in.

"Why, I'm hurt Inuyasha! That you would suggest that I have done any wrongdoing! Whatever gave you the idea?" Miroku said with an attempt at innocence.

"He got the idea," Kagome said from her place by Sango, "from you FACE."

"Ah, yes! That," he said, raising a hand to the mark on his cheek. "I was simply trying to show Lady Sango my now Hell Hole free hand."

"So," Sango said in anger, "not only are you a lecherous monk, but a dishonest one too!"

"What ever d—" began Miroku before Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Damn it Miroku! Just stinkin' apologize! I promise to give ya a bald if ya don't!" To emphasize his words, Inuyasha grabbed a handful of the monk's hair and gave it a slight tug.

"Okay, okay! Just please don't ruin my good looks!" he pleaded. Miroku quickly begged for Sango's forgiveness, "…and I offer you my sincerest apologies. Just keep this rude person from pulling out my hairrr!" he begged.

It was at this moment that Shippo choose to wake up. Looking around half-asleep, he saw Miroku actually apologizing for his…actions towards Sango; seeing that speedily snapped him into complete wakefulness.

"Oh, Shippo! You've woke up! How are you feeling?" asked a concerned Kagome.

"Wha-what's going on?"

"Oh, that!" seeing the direction of Shippo's stare. "Miroku's saying sorry for being lecherous to Sango! You'll never guess who made him do it."

"Wh-who?" Shippo was so surprised he continued to stutter.

"Inuyasha!" shouted the time-traveling teenager. Shippo proceeded to faint from shock. It took several hours and some explaining to get him back to normal.

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha were at the well in Inuyasha's Forest. Miroku and

Sango had stayed behind; the battle had taken its toll on them both along with Kirara and Shippo. The walk to the well would have been too much for them.

When the half-demon and the girl from-another-time reached the well, she hesitated. Turning to Inuyasha she asked, "Well I suppose you want the Shikon Jewel now to turn into a full-demon, right?"

"You keep it Kagome," he said. Then he pulled her into a quick embrace before setting her in the well. "Good-bye," he called before heading off to a favored tree to think

Back in modern day Japan, Kagome still lay wondering if Inuyasha wanted her to come back or not. She turned onto her side and fell asleep, dreaming of golden eyes and silver hair.

Back in the feudal era Inuyasha lay in a tree staring at the full moon. He was thinking of Kagome; he knew the feudal era was still dangerous for her, but he wanted to see her. But there was also the fact that frankly the Jewel was safer with her in the future.

"What should I do," he wondered, missing the girl who had awoken him from a fifty year sleep.

* * *

AN: Don't worry, there shall be more. Chapter has been fixed. 


	2. A Date & Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and the only merchandise I own is one measley Ani-manga. I do have plans on cloning Inuyasha though. Just have to get some of his DNA and a age accelarator!

AN: Hey, sorry it took about a week, but I think I had writer's block. Well please read and review with constructive criticism or praise.

* * *

**What Now?**

Chapter Two

The next morning, Kagome woke up to a beautiful sun shiny day. Despite it being a Monday, she did not have to go to school for it was a teacher in-service day.

The girl glanced at her bedside clock to realize she had only ten minutes to get ready, and get out of the house. A week ago she had finally given in to Hojo, and agreed to go to the movies with him today at eleven a.m.…ten minutes from now.

"Oh no!" Kagome wailed! She quickly rushed about getting ready. "Okay…socks…shoe— Where's my other shoe? Oh, my foot." The flustered Kagome then checked herself in the mirror to make sure nothing had been forgotten in her haste. That was when she remembered teeth.

Off like a shot, she headed to the bathroom just beating Souta on his way to the "john." The next minute, Kagome was out the door. She never heard her mother's warning about an umbrella.

Kagome ran all the way to the Movie Theater, yet she still arrived five minutes late. Due to many months knowing Inuyasha, she expected screaming, but there Hojo was calmly waiting…and he had a bottle of orange juice.

"Hey Hojo!" she called out. "Thanks for waiting. I slept late."

"You slept late! Higurashi, that could mean your not well!" the boy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Hojo! I'm fine, and I've been perfectly healthy for an entire month."

"What if you're having a relapse? You look like you have a fever with how flushed your face is. Oh no!" Hojo suddenly yelled as an idea popped onto his head. "You must have a fever since your face is that red! Here let me check your temperature." Hojo went as if to place his hand upon Kagome's forehead.

Kagome quickly rebuked him telling him that she did no have a fever, "…and the reason my face is red is because I ran all the way here to try and not be late!"

"WHAT? Higurashi," Hojo said in concern, "you shouldn't have exerted yourself like that. You probably WILL have a relapse now. Here, drink this," and he handed Kagome the orange juice; he had brought it just in case.

"Hojo," Kagome tried to remain calm, "I don't want any orange juice. I am perfectly healthy, and we are going to go watch a movie now."

"But—"

"NO BUTS!" Kagome lost it. Hojo shrank back from the snappish teen. He had never seen Kagome like this, and, frankly, it scared him. "Okay, what movie do you think we should see?" she asked putting on a sweet and innocent smile.

"U-um…Gomenasai seems like the only good one they have playing."

"Good! I've been wanting to see that!" And off she went with a surprised Hojo in tow to the Ticket Booth.

However, after watching the movie for awhile, Kagome's happiness fled, and she regretted their choice. Gomenasai was about two teen who were falling for each other, but the boy was having trouble getting over his former girlfriend who had been murdered many years ago. It sounded all too familiar.

_I have to get out of here!_ Kagome thought in a rush. She leaned over to Hojo whispering that she needed to go to the restroom. He let her go with a nod. Kagome slipped out the door with a relieved sigh, only to speed out of the building into a downpour.

"Oh no! If I go out in this, I'll definitely get sick, but…" Kagome said with a glance over her shoulder at the Movie Theater. She quickly shook her head in a vigorous no. She could NOT go back there again. So on she walked in the downpour towards home.

When Kagome was nearly halfway home, she began to remember the last time she had been caught in a rainstorm. It had been in the Feudal Era…and with Inuyasha.

Flashback

They had been looking for herbs to ease the fevers of their friends—Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. The sky suddenly released its watery treasure, catching them in an open field. They had been able to reach a cave swiftly, but Kagome still began to shiver and sniffle. Without a word Inuyasha draped his firerat kimono over her. It had somehow managed to remain dry.

Soon, Kagome was warm and comfortable, and Inuyasha had a slightly dripping nose. Yet, every time Kagome tried to return the kimono, Inuyasha refused to take it back. He finally lost his temper after the tenth attempt at the return of his kimono; "Listen wench! I don't need it so you keep it for now! And if you keep it up, I'll shut ya up!" Realizing what he had said, Inuyasha cowered in fear waiting for the dreaded words that were bound to come. He relaxed slightly when Kagome smiled. He was surprised when she dropped down next to him, and they shared the kimono waiting for the storm to past.

End Flashback

_I was…so happy and comfortable sitting next to Inuyasha that day._ That's when Kagome realized her face was becoming wet from not only raindrops but also tears. She began to sob, and as she sobbed, she ran. Kagome ran home to her room to fling herself on her bead to worry about why she had not seen Inuyasha in so long._ I used to not be able to be gone even three days before he would bug me, so what happened. Does he even want to see me?_

Back in the Feudal Era Inuyasha sat leaning against the Bone Eater's Well staring at the clouds. While he sat there, two pairs of eyes were trained on him—Miroku's and Sango's. Inuyasha was thinking of the girl who used that particular well to travel through time. He missed her; that was that.

_The Shikon no Tama and Kagome are both safer and better off in Kagome's time though, plain and simple. So-o-o, why am I worried? Why is there a pang where my heart is?_ he wondered.

Miroku was beginning to have hentai thoughts after watching the hanyou think for three hours. He was starting to oh so discreetly move his hand to Sango's bottom when he saw the warning glare that came from her. She oozed of vibes that plainly said, "Do it, and we both die," and she nodded her head towards Inuyasha.

_Maybe,_ Miroku thought,_ I should wait until we are not so near to Inuyasha, _then Sango interrupted his train of thoughts with a soft whisper.

"Do you think he'll go get her?"

"I honestly don't know Lady Sango. I have a feeling that the reason he hasn't fetched her yet is because he honestly thinks that she is safer in her time, especially with the Sacred Jewel complete," the monk whispered back.

"How long do you think it will be before they both realize how they feel?" Sango wondered.

"Hmm…tough to say. Uh oh. I think we may want to leave…NOW!" Miroku tried to say as quietly as possible.

"Yeah…his ear's are twitching." And with that the two sneaked off to report to Shippo. They had for once forced him to stay behind.

On their way back, Miroku realized something, and he had to ask, "Lady Sango, why have you not gone searching for Kohaku yet?"

The demon slayer remained silent for a time before answering. "When Naraku died I got a feeling telling me that Kohaku had his memories back. I also got the feeling that he wanted time alone, so I am waiting for him to come to me."

"Oh…Well if it is any consolation, I am and will always be there for you," the monk said, being completely honest. Sango gave him an odd look before smiling and nodding her head towards him in acknowledgment of her gratefulness.

"It's about time those two left," Inuyasha muttered to himself. He had caught their scent not five minutes after they had shone up. He had just decided to be merciful for once. Inuyasha looked back up at the clouds wishing solutions could drop from them like rain, but they couldn't. "I won't go back to get her," he stated resolutely. "She's safer in her own time." But even with this truth, he sighed.

Kagome had cried herself to the point of exhaustion, and had then fallen asleep. She did not awaken until eight that evening. Next to her lay a steaming bowl of soup, evidence of a mother's care. The soup made her feel so much better that she decided on what she had to do.

"I'm going. Now." And out she walked, saying good-bye to her family, to the Bone Eater's Well. She did not even pack a bag. Kagome jumped into the well to climb out on the other side right into a sleeping Inuyasha's lap.

Needless to say, Kagome falling into his lap certainly woke him up, but Inuyasha was calm; in his sleep he had noticed her beautiful scent of wisteria. "Oi, wench. Your safer in your own time ya know," he said with a slight smile, that is until he saw her face.

"Inuyasha!" And the tears began to pour forth once more as she clutched the front of his kimono, and sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha was surprised all the way to Hell and back at her outburst. He didn't know what to do. Slowly, hesitantly he began to try and console her.

"Shsh, Kagome! It's okay, I'm here. Calm down." _Damn! Words aren't workin'!_ Cautiously, Inuyasha drew Kagome onto his lap, and wrapped her in his arms. He slowly began stroking her hair still muttering comforting words. As the hour went on Kagome began to calm down, and she was soon curled up asleep against Inuyasha's chest.

_She really is beautiful when she's not angry, _the hanyou thought looking down at the sleeping girl. A pang hit his heart as he watched her, but this time it was a happy pang.

Soon they both were snoring it away underneath the open stars.

The next morning a voice wormed it's way into Inuyasha's sleeping mind. "Hey mutt! What are you doing with Kagome? I thought I told you she was mine. AND WHY ARE THERE TEAR STAINS ON HER FACE!"

* * *

AN: If I accidentally left yall with a cliffhanger, Gomen. But i can't say i'm super sorry because cliffhangers sometimes make you keep reading the story. Oh, and if you can't guess who the last speaker is you are a baka and can not call yourself an Inuyasha fan. 


	3. The Demon Comes Out

Natsu-chan walks up with full body armor: This is in case someone attacks me for taking so longto update. Special thanks to Sukuri 99 and Courtney for reviewing twice; you made me feel so special wipes tears from eyes. Before I forget, Sukuri, here is a gift. Hands over a bound and gagged Kouga. Please torture terribly and tell me as I am officially pissed off at him seeing as what he made me make him do in the fic. Please no one hurt me for what he did. He forced me to write it!

* * *

Chapter Three

Inuyasha slowly blinked open an eye to see none other than that damn wolf. It was NOT something he wished to see first thing in the morning.

Kouga was in outrage. Yesterday evening he had suddenly gotten a whiff of Kagome on the breeze. He had run all night to see her in hopes of wooing the miko into becoming his mate. BUT, fate does not always like to work with us, and what should the wolf demon see when he finally reached the women he claimed as his? Nothing less then Kagome snuggled up on Inuyasha's lap fast asleep.

Kouga still had hope though! He just had to get rid of the mutt, and Kagome would come to him with open arms.

Oh so dense are the men of the feudal era.

"What do you want you damn wolf?"

"I came for MY women, mutt." Kouga growled out.

At his words a possessive, protective growl began deep in Inuyasha's chest to vibrate out to awaken the slumbering Kagome.

"Wh-what? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at the hanyou's face to see him snarling at someone. She followed his line of sight to see Kouga looking down at them. The miko's face was a bright red as she scrambled off Inuyasha's lap.

As soon as Kagome was up, Inuyasha was on his feet hurling insults at the young wolf demon.

"Listen you damn wolf! Kagome IS NOT YOUR WOMEN!"

Kouga suddenly lunged towards Inuyasha. "I'll just have to get rid of you then, you damn mutt!" and the battle commenced.

Kagome tried to stop Inuyasha from fighting, but it was to no avail. He waved her off telling her that if he didn't beat Kouga now, he would never leave them alone. Something inside Kagome told her that what Inuyasha said was important and true. Although the young women did not let him go with out a warning. Inuyasha was to not kill Kouga.

"Feh, fine. I won't kill hem," Inuyasha acquiesced whilst cracking his knuckles. "I'll just maim the bastard!" And he attacked.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The attack came with blinding speed. _Damn! Since when has the mutt been this fast!_ Kouga wondered.

Kouga went to dodge the blow, but Inuyasha's claws still raked his right shoulder. More and more lightening fast blows were dealt to Kouga, one after another. _Shit, this is bad! I wasn't expecting to go all out! _Kouga knew that if things kept going like they were he would either be blown away, or bailed out by Kagome. It was a lose, lose situation.

Kouga became a whirlwind as he ran circles around Inuyasha. Whenever an opening appeared, Kouga lunged and attacked, his claws going through Inuyasha.

Soon, Inuyasha was bloodied by Kouga's claws, and weakening. That's when Kouga made a mistake.

He hid Inuyasha hard on his sword arm. Tetsusaiga fell to the ground, Inuyasha having lost his grip on his sword. A triumphant smile worked its way onto the wolf demon's face.

"Kagome's mine mutt face!"

Blood red began to bleed into the hanyou's eyes at Kouga's not so intelligent comment.

A low guttural growl began deep in Inuyasha's chest to work its way out as, "Kagome…mine."

Kouga abruptly stopped his attacks. He had just barely caught Inuyasha's words; they were so low in pitch. However, Inuyasha's scent certainly did not escape his notice.

Every time Kouga had faced off against Inuyasha, he had been able to easily smell the human in the half-breed but now… The scent had changed. It was if the demon was overpowering the human side.

Kouga's eyes were soon wide with surprise as he realized what had happened. He had heard tale of it; that Inuyasha's demon blood took over when his life was in danger but…why was he changing now? That was when Kouga realized Inuyasha had dropped Tetsusaiga, and he remembered his remark

_Shit! Better cut my losses and run, but not without a prize!_ And with that Kouga took off running making sure to grab Kagome and throw her over shoulder on his way out. As they left, a bone-chilling howl escaped from Inuyasha's throat as he gave chase to the thief and Kagome. Unwittingly, he left Tetsusaiga in the glade of the well for anyone too possibly pickup.

At first Kagome was too shocked to fight back when Kouga kidnapped her again! After the first few moments of shock though, Kagome began to fight back like a bat out of hell.

_How dare he!_ she fumed. _He won't get me so easily!_ She began to kick, punch, claw, and scream. "I-nuu-yaa-shaa!" she screamed as she dug her fingernails across Kouga's face leaving a line of fresh, red blood.

"Damn it women! Shut up!" Kouga called back over his shoulder. Kagome was really beginning to distract him, and he needed all his attention to keep Inuyasha from easily following their scent. He doubled back on his tracks to leap up onto one of the tallest branches in a tree. From there he leaped to a good thirty feet away. Hopefully all his tricks would keep Inuyasha away for at least a day.

"I-nuu-yaa-shaa! Help!" Kagome yelled. Kouga winced. Inuyasha would be SURE to find them with the way his women was going.

"Listen Kagome. Inuyasha is gonna find us if you ain't quiet, and with the way he was when we left he needs time to cool down."

Kagome actually listened. She was worried that she would not be able to control Inuyasha if his demon side was still in charge.

After an hour of backtracking and leaping, Kouga finally reached a mountain cave and set Kagome down.

"Now Kagome, become my mate." Kouga demanded as he made a move towards her.

"NO KOUGA! Stay AWAY!"

"Aw, come on, my would-be mate. Or is dog face still on your mind? I can change that." Kouga crushed his lips against Kagome's determined to force her to forget Inuyasha and think only of him, but something was not right.

_That…bastard! Oh, Inuyasha! Help!_ Kagome hated this. Kouga's was forcing his lips against her own, and it was horrible. All she could think of was Inuyasha, and how it felt like she was betraying him. Oh, her hanyou! Where was he?

Kagome was willing to kill Kouga at the moment! She reached deep inside herself to touch something in her mind. She grabbed hold of the power and thrust it out at Kouga. He was slammed backwards against the far wall of the cave.

"Why you little…what the hell was that for?" Kouga demanded to know.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TOUCH ME! IF YOU DO YOU'LL GET FAR WORSE THEN THAT!" Kagome screamed. With that she ran out of the cave and began working her way down the mountain.

Inuyasha was still in a mad rage. Kouga had not thought of this when he had been making his way to they mountain. It had taken very little time for Inuyasha to figure out where Kouga was headed.

Right when Inuyasha had reached the foot of the mountain, a jolt ran through his mind. It sounded like Kagome crying for help, but there was no sound. He smelt her fear however, and Kouga's lust. "MUST. KILL. KOUGA," Inuyasha growled out. He began leaping up the mountain, with his eyes still red.

Kagome was working on making it down a small cliff halfway down the mountain when she felt a shiver run down her spine. The young women looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha sprinting towards her. His eyes were red with green irises.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled as he reached her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck. She was so happy to see him.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome's happiness at seeing him so he picked her up, and began bounding back to the well. Along the way his eyes returned to their normal beautiful golden color.

When they reached the well, Inuyasha sniffed Kagome over and was almost overcome by anger. She was covered in the STINK of that damn WOLF!

"KAGOME! Why do you stink of that Kouga!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome's face turned a bright red.

"He, uh…kinda forced a, uh…kiss on me," she muttered hoping Inuyasha would not hear but he has those dratted dog-ears. **(AN: Kagome's words, not mine! I think they're too adorable. Wish I had some.)**

"HE WHAT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome looked up at him with pleading eyes as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Please, Inuyasha no! I taught him a lesson he'll never forget. Besides you need to get Tetsusaiga. You dropped it, remember." Kagome reminded him.

"Feh," was his only reply as he began to search for his beloved sword, but it was no where to be found! _Shit! I need the Tetsusaiga! What if I go full demon again and hurt Kagome?_ Inuyasha wondered with a glance towards the girl of his thoughts.

"Where is it!" Kagome wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but until I find it Kagome…" Inuyasha trailed off. He suddenly reached forward and hugged the young lady. Kagome was shocked, but it felt so right in Inuyasha's arms. She snaked her arms around the half-demon's waist and squeezed him back.

_God, she's beautiful. Oh, her scent,_ he thought taking a deep breath to memorize her unique essence of wisteria that seemed to always float around her. _I hate to do this but I must._ With that he looked deep into the girl's eyes. "Kagome, you have to stay in your time."

"W-what! NO! NO! NO!" she cried.

"Yes! It's safer for you there." And Inuyasha picked her up to drop her into the well. As she fell, he quickly grabbed a large boulder and dropped it into the well after her.

As soon as Kagome landed on the otherside, she tried to go back, but the well was blocked. As she scrabbled at the dirt, her fingernails met tough stone._ He plugged the well up!_

"YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed out.

* * *

Yes, I am an evil writer of cliffhangers. MUHAHAHA! People back away from eccentric crazy authoress. I promise to try and update sooner this time. Oh, thank you to ConfusedMeNot for pointing out some grammer errors that needed fixing! 


	4. FLUFFLYNESS

AN: Here's the real Chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's tiny bit shorter the normal.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Inuyasha watched the well for a couple of minutes to make sure that Kagome would not make it past the boulder.

_Good! I ain't got to worry about whether she's safe or not._ In his hearts of hearts, however, Inuyasha knew he would worry no matter what. _Now back to finding the Tetsusaiga._

The silver-haired hanyou walked over to where he knew Kouga had knocked the sword from his hand. It had made a slight indention in the grass, and Inuyasha's nose could pick up the residue of the power the sword had left behind but nothing of the thief.

It made no sense! If someone had taken the sword, there should have been some sort of a scent left behind by the one who had taken it. This was not good. There was no way to track the Tetsusaiga at all; no scents, nor footprints, or any other sign of someone taking the sword and running off with it.

_Who could have taken it?_ A thought popped into Inuyasha's head, _What of Sesshomaru? Didn't he just say something about taking the Tetsusaiga two weeks ago?_ With this in mind, Inuyasha bound off in search of his "dear" older brother. _I'm gonna murder the bastard!_

Inuyasha never once thought of possible telling Miroku, Sango, or Shippo of what had happened. He was too worried about finding the fang.

While Inuyasha went in search of a scent to follow, Miroku and Sango were speaking over a fire in the hut they called home when they were in the village. Shippo was outside with a small quest of his whom had turned up in the night. Kirara was happily watching them in return for all the attention she would receive from the two demon children.

"Miroku, do you think Inuyasha and Kagome have met up yet?"

"I don't know Lady Sango. I certainly hope so," the monk answered.

"Do you think that…maybe…we should help them along?" the taijiya wondered.

The monk sighed. "I wish we could. It is obvious to everyone, even Kouga, that they have feelings for one another except they themselves don't seem to notice."

"Or at least Inuyasha is too dense," Sango interrupted.

"True, and I have a feeling that Kagome and Inuyasha must discover the truth themselves with as little prodding from us as possible," Miroku continued.

"Of we HAVE to prod some…"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two for a few minutes. Miroku cleared his throat. Sango tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Finally, Miroku cracked.

"So-o-o," the monk began rubbing the back of his neck, "have you heard anything about Kohaku?"

"No, I haven't." Sango glanced away from Miroku at this, her bangs hiding her eyes. Suddenly, she looked back towards the monk. Tears were beginning to form and flow, staining her cheeks. Miroku had never seen someone so sadly beautiful.

"Sango! I'm sorry if I've said anything to offend you!" the young monk said, mistaking the reason behind the tears.

Sango shook her head at the monk. "I'm just so worried!" she cried. "What if Kohaku's died? The shard was what was keeping him alive, but Kagome has the complete jewel! And if he's alive, why hasn't he sought me out? I'm his sister!"

Miroku was shocked; he had not expected this at all. He hesitated before scooting next to her, and reaching over to pat Sango on the shoulder consolingly.

"Lady Sango, I…" Miroku paused, "I'm sure Kohaku's alive. You'll each other. Soon too I think."

"What makes you so sure?" Sango spat out.

"Call it monk intuition," he said with a smile hoping to cheer the dear girl up. He sighed when all it did was cause her to glance at him for a second before sobbing all the harder.

Seeing that words were not working as well as he would have hoped, Miroku began to cautiously inch his way towards the distressed young women. Slowly, he stretched his arm across her shoulder, expecting at any moment to be hit by an angry woman. Miroku began again at trying to comfort Sango.

"Sh, sh, Sang dear," he whispered. "It'll be okay. I'll help you find him. I promise."

At this, Sango's tear bright eyes turned up to his. She was amazed; her was MIROKU comforting her, and he seemingly was not doing or thinking anything perverted. Oh how little she knew.

In fact, Miroku was at that moment trying to resist the urge to be perverted. His hand lay mere inches away from a plump breast of a beautiful woman.

_Must resist temptations for Sango's sake!_ The monk thought. So as to make sure nothing happened, he lifted his hand form Sango's shoulder to throw some wood on an already healthy fire.

When Sang felt a weight lift off her shoulders, she frowned slightly. The warmth of Miroku's arm on the back of her shoulders had been nicer then she was willing to admit.

After poking the fire a bit more, Miroku sat opposite Sango on the other side of the fire. He looked over at the demon slayer, and sighed. He had promised to help her, and he intended to keep that promise; but what he was about to do was dangerous. If he was not careful, he would lose his life in the chant. Of course, Miroku was not about to tell Sango that.

"Sango, watch the fire. I'm going to try and find Kohaku, but I've never done this before so don't get your hopes up." With that, Miroku stared deep into the fire, and began to chant. The words were undetectable to humans, but the prayer reached someone's ears. The fire roared, and in the depths of its red beauty, a picture began to form.

In a deep hole, like something caused by a mighty blast, there stood upright a grave marker. Curled up at the foot of this marker was a boy with Sango's hair and freckles. _Kohaku!_

It began to rain in the image. The boy raise his head to look at they sky with weary eyes only to let it drop to the mud in defeat. Kohaku was obviously ravaged by some inner conflict that was sapping his strength to nothing. Then the image was gone, and the fire shrank down to normal.

Sango turned to look at Miroku and was shocked to see him covered in a cold sweat.

"Miroku…are you okay?" Sango asked worried.

"I'm…I'll be fine," he answered. "But I know where your brother is. We have to go to my father's grave," he breathed out.

"I'll go get the others—" Sango began only to be cut off.

"No, please, just you and me. We'll leave a note for the others to find."

"O-okay, I'll get Kirara." With that Sango went outside and scooped up the little cat telling Shippo to be a good little boy while she and Miroku were out. With that she went back to the hut, and she and Miroku hopped aboard Kirara and headed off to a place Miroku had hoped to never visit again.

Outside Shippo turned to his guest, "Hey, Souten, do you think they'll get married while they're out?"

Souten turned to her friend, "Hmm…don't know. It'd be cool if they did! Hey what do you think of my pictures?"

"WOW! You're really good. I'll have to ask Kagome to get you some more crayons! Hey is that me?" Shippo asked in surprise.

"Oh, that! Yes. I think it looks just like you!" Souten exclaimed.

"I agree," Shippo said with his chest puffed out. The picture actually made him look much older then he really was.

"Good! Hey, Shippo, when we get old enough, wanna be my lifemate?" Souten asked nervously.

"Sure!" And the sealed it with a peck on the cheek.


	5. The Evil Spirit, Fuyu

**AN: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER MAINLY ABOUT SANGO & MIROKU GO BACK AND READ CHAP 4**

* * *

Chapter 5 

From the deepest shadows, a pair of ice blue eyes watched Inuyasha as he leaped through the forest hunting for a scent.

_That was a bust. Sesshomaru ain't been 'round here in a week, but…Something's not right,_ Inuyasha thought as he paused for a moment._ I can't find a scent to track._ Suddenly, Inuyasha froze when he realized what was not right. _There ain't any scents at all around here. What's goin' on?_ Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he began to move forward slowly.

The eyes in the shadows, narrowed as Inuyasha's had done. _What's this? Why has he stopped his rushed pursuit of his beloved katana?_ Then the creature's eyes widened in surprise. After a hundred years or practice she still screwed up by making the spell too strong. Now he smelt nothing, and that had tipped him off. Hopefully, he would not find her; but then again, her luck had never been good.

Inuyasha continued to walk swinging his head side to side testing the air. He began to realize that the farther he went in one direction, the less smells there were that assaulted his nose. _Hmm…wonder what's over here._

Inuyasha headed over toward a perfect circle of a clearing, and in the middle of this clearing there stood a tall tree. To this tree there was pinned like Inuyasha had been a small sprite with crystal blue eyes, and silver hair that reached to her chin. It was from her the lack of smell came from. In fact she was the very center of the spell. She had taken his sword.

"Bitch, what have you done with my Tetsusaiga?" he snarled out.

"Whatever do you mean, dear sir?" she simpered out. "I have never heard of this 'Tetsusaiga' you speak of." In fact the sprite had heard of it many times, just it had been when it had been in the hands of the Lord of the Western Lands. "However, if you release me from this prison of a tree, I will help you with my powers."

"Bitch, I know you took my Tetsusaiga. Now hand it over!" Inuyasha demanded. "You're the cause of this lack of smell so I know. Now GIVE ME MY SWORD!" the hanyou raged.

The sprite gave him a cold glare that could freeze the hells. "My name is Fuyu you filthy half-breed, and if you ever want your little katana back, give me what I want!" she spat out.

"And if I don't?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk thinking there was nothing this "Fuyu" could do to him.

A twisted smile crept its way across Fuyu's face. "I know a miko who could most definitely sway your mind, and I know how to get to her even when she is not in this era."

Inuyasha felt his demon blood start to come up, but he made no move to fight it. If this…thing was stupid enough to threaten Kagome, then it was stupid enough to die. He plunged his hand through were the sprite's heart should have been, except she suddenly became like a ghost, and his claws, ravenous for her blood, passed right through to dig into the tree trunk.

"Hee hee. Can wittle Inuwasha not hit the big bad Fuyu?" she chattered out in baby talk while floating away seemingly not pinned to the great Sakura tree anymore.

"Damnit. Come back here and fight!" Inuyasha yelled out, his eyes red from the youkai blood raging within him.

"Now, now dear, what would Kagome say if she saw you like this?" Fuyu smiled out. "Now calm down so I can tell you how to get your beloved sword back so you can safely allow Kagome back."

This got Inuyasha's attention, and he calmed down…by about an inch's worth, but enough that his eyes returned to normal and he could be talked to reasonably well.

"First off, whether you like it or not, you will remove that boulder plugging up that cute little well. Kagome must be here for you to retrieve the Tetsusaiga. Understand?" Inuyasha answered with just the barest of nods. "Good, now off you go, and don't come back until you have Kagome," the sprite finished with steely resolve. And with those parting words she floated back to the tree to appear peacefully asleep.

Inuyasha stared at the sprite for a moment. Something in his heart, however, told him it was useless to attack her if not downright dangerous so he leaped away in the direction of Inuyasha's Forest towards the setting sun. After he left, a blue eye cracked open a bit before closing in true sleep and a small smile curled up the ends of ice blue lips.

Five hundred years in the future Kagome still sat in the bottom of the well even though she had been there for at least two hours now, and night was approaching. She had cried all of her tears, and had nothing left within to purge out. She was horribly sad. Once again Inuyasha had pushed her away. Kagome did not know what to do. She could not go back in time, and she did not want to trudge up to her home and continue forward.

In the feudal era, Inuyasha had finally reached the well. He looked down inside at he boulder and grimaced. Not at the prospect of moving it; that would be easy, but at what awaited him on the other side. He jumped down inside and a minute later a great stone was seen barreling from the ground by several local villagers and one merchant, all at least a mile away.

Where Kagome sat suddenly turned a bright shade of violet as Inuyasha materialized beside her. As soon as he was all the way in her time, he jumped a foot in the air to cower on the other side of the well, expecting the dreaded "SIT BOY!" at any second. The funny thing was that it never came. Inuyasha slowly inched over to where Kagome was to shake her gently on the shoulder.

"Kagome, you okay?" She slowly looks up at Inuyasha from her hands with red-rimmed eyes, and then slowly brings them back down to stare at her hands never saying a word the entire time.

"We have ta go Kagome, okay?" Inuyasha said somewhat quietly. All the teen did was shake her head yes, and grab hold of Inuyasha's sleeve. When they reached the other side she grabbed hold around his neck as he climbed out of the well with her on his back. Then she slid to the ground, leaning against the wood that was old even then.

"Kagome, listen" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome looks up at him. "I need your help, 'kay." Kagome's bursts out in a smile a mile wide at his words. This worries he half-demon for a moment before he realizes that it was not Kagome's evil smile.

_He asked me to help him!_ Kagome kept repeating over and over in her mind full of bless. Then she frowned. _Why does he need my help? s_he wondered.

"Listen Kagome," Inuyasha began, "the reason I blocked the well was because I couldn't find the Tetsusaiga, and I was worried about my demon form. To get the Tetsusaiga back, I'm gonna need your help, all right wench?"

"You shouldn't have worried; you've got the restraining beads on, remember?" Kagome told him. "Now, how are we gonna find the Tetsusaiga?" she queried.

"Hop on."

"Wait one moment Inuyasha," she said. He turned around to see what was keeping her, and then he saw it: the evil smile. "SIT BOY! Now don't ever block that well up again!" Kagome screamed at him before helping him up so they could get going. Along the way, Inuyasha filled her in.

As before, Inuyasha followed his nose to find Fuyu. They reached the clearing just as night fell completely. Strangely enough, it was as bright as day for the little sprite was emitting a light of her own.

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome touched down on the grass, Fuyu sprang to life to glide over to the two.

"Well done Inuyasha! You got back so quickly!"

"Quit the act bitch; tell us what to do!" Inuyasha commanded fiercely.

"Oh dear, no time for a quick chat?" Seeing the looks on both faces, she answered her own question. "No? To bad, but down to business. Inuyasha to retrieve your Tetsusaiga, you and Kagome must go to Lake Kibou. There you both must dive down to the bottom of the center of the lake. BOTH OF YOU! There you will find a small violet robe. Obtain it, and bring it back to me. Then, you shall get your precious sword back." With that the sprite went back to her tree, and fell asleep.

"Come on Kagome, Kibou isn't too far away." Kagome after a moment's hesitation, and a glance at he silver-haired sprite, climbed aboard Inuyasha's back as they headed out in the dark for Lake Kibou. On the way, Kagome began to ask questions about the lake.

"Why is it named Kibou?"

"Because it is the deepest lake around, and someone had some wishful thinking that hope was everlasting."

"Oh. How deep is it?"

"Hundreds and hundreds of men deep, and its deepest point is its center."

"You're joking, right?" Kagome asked worried.

"No wench, I ain't," Inuyasha answered plainly.

Kagome gulped several times throughout the journey at the thought of the lake.

When they reached the lake, it was beautiful. A full moon had arisen from the cloud cover, and its beam hit the round, glass-smooth lake at its heart. Inuyasha landed on the bank, and deposited Kagome on the ground before going to study the lake. Kagome stood up to join him.

"You know there's no way that even YOU could reach the bottom," Kagome stated at Inuyasha's side. She now saw that he had not been exaggerating in any way.

"Feh," was his only answer.

Kagome frowned at this as the wheels of her mind began to turn. Secretly, Kaede had been teaching Kagome how to make a bow and arrows from her miko energy. They were only to be used for an emergency since they lasted such a short time for the amount of energy they used up. Well, this was definitely one heck of an emergency.

"Inuyasha, I have an idea…"

In five minutes, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he leapt over the center of the lack. Kagome began to concentrate on her power, drawing it out to form a glowing green bow with a single arrow. Kagome drew back the string and let the arrow go towards the center of the moon's beam on the lake. The arrow hit the water at a surprising speed, and left a cleft all the way to the bottom of the lake, and there lay a purple kimono.

"DIVE INUYASHA! DIVE BEFORE THE WATERS COME BACK!" Kagome screamed. And that's what he did with Kagome. Their hands reached the kimono at the same time, and Inuyasha pushed up off the lake bottom with all his might. They just made it above the water level when the fresh waters came crashing together with a large wave.

"Now let's hurry wench, so we can get back my katana!"

Inuyasha traveled quickly even with a conked out Kagome. When he reached Fuyu's clearing he shook the girl awake. She awoke with a groggy start before realizing where they were, and standing up strait and dignified next to the hanyou whose sword was on the line.

"All right, Fuyu. We've got the robe, now hand over the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha called out.

"Kagome must drape it upon my shoulders, and then you'll have your rusty old fang," Fuyu called back.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with pleading eyes. "Don't, it's a trap Kagome. I'll do it."

"No Inuyasha. I have to do it. Anyway, if it is a trap you'll just beat her ass," Kagome said reassuringly. She then flashed him a smile before heading over to the ancient Sakura tree were the sprite was contained.

Kagome cautiously drops the violet cloth onto the sprite's shoulders before zooming back in the direction of her protector.

Before she could though, Fuyu flew up into the air, screaming joyously. "FREE! FREE AT LAST AFTER ONE HUNDRED YEARS OF CAPTIVITY!" This worried the miko and the hanyou. What had Fuyu done to be locked to a tree and a clearing or one hundred years, and what had they unleashed?

Fuyu interrupted their thoughts to throw the sword at Inuyasha. "Thank you ever so much Inuyasha for freeing me. However, seeing as how neither you nor Kagome actually dove into the water, I'm going to need some extra payment." With that Kagome was lifted up into the air.

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome screamed for help stretching out her hands towards Inuyahsa's as he leaped to her. Just as he was about to grasp her in his strong grip she vanished along with the trick some sprite.

"DAMNIT!" Inuyasha howled to the wind. Twice now in one day Kagome had been kidnapped from right under his nose. His demon blood began to try to take over, but the Tetsusaiga held it in check.

Amazingly, Inuyasha seemed relatively calm as he started to hunt for a scent he knew would not be there. Of course, he did punch ten foot in diameter tree over on his way by it.

In a castle miles away, Kagome was being locked away in a dungeon next to two miko skeleton of those who had passed on many, many years ago.


	6. Something Found, Something Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

AN: PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! Happy Thanksgiving. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. The more reviews I get, the more compelled I am to blow of homework to write this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 6: Something Found

For once, Sango rode behind Miroku on Kirara as the monk whispered directions into the demon cat's ear. They had been flying for an hour when it began to rain. Miroku began to squint as the water pounded down unceasingly. He bent forward once more to tell the great cat to fly closer to the ground. Kirara complied.

Miroku looked out through slitted eyes identifying the landmarks he had not seen for many years that would lead them to where Kohaku lay. There was the lighting split tree; now the waterfall. Finally, there was a large field in right in the middle of an even larger forest.

The field was nothing but grasses with a few unusually tall weeds scattered here and there. Near the northern end of that great open space was a large crater. In the center of this hole was a grave marker that had weathered many such storms.

Kirara touched down on the edge of the crater. Through the rain, the monk and demon slayer could just see a form huddled by the wooden stake. It shuddered slightly before lying still once more curled up with its back facing the pair.

Sang had barely been able to contain herself when she had seen the thing_…Kohaku…_by the grave marker of her friend's father. She was soon slipping and sliding her way down to what she hoped was her brother. She could feel hiraikotsu jouncing against her back, and Miroku cursing under his breath as he followed her.

Sango was soon crouching next to the huddled mass. From what she could see, it looked like her little brother, but was it? She slowly reached out a hesitant hand and turned the lump over. Sango forced her eyes to look at an unconscious Kohaku.

Miroku was right behind the young taijiya as she drew in a sharp breath. It had been the first time she had seen her brother's face in a long while. He grasped her shoulder comfortingly. "Sango, we need to get him to shelter. He looks feverish."

"Y-yeah," Sango managed to stammer out. She reached down and hugged her brother to her as tears hidden by the rain flowed free. She struggled to pick her little brother up. It seemed her strength had disappeared. Fancy that.

"Here," Miroku said gently, "let me help you." For once the very independent young women agreed to help from the lecherous monk. So Miroku picked the boy up and began carrying Kohaku up the embankment to where Kirara had somehow managed to fall asleep. Sango followed close behind him.

When they reached Kirara, Sango shook the cat awake. "Come on Kirara. We need to you to carry us," Sango whispered in a voice that sounded like it was almost pleading. The cat stretched awake and yawned out a little meow. Its yawn was cut short however when Kirara caught a familiar scent in her keen nostrils. It was that of her young master, Kohaku. The one who had been giving off a tainted, twisted smell until lately where it had become that of an innocent young boy again.

The cat demon quickly transformed while great billowing flames flowed from her in great leaps as she tried to help dry Kohaku off. Sango smiled slightly knowing what her old friend was trying to do.

"Come on Kirara, we can't get him up on you with that much heat. Tone it down so we can get home to fix him up," Sango whispered in the cat's ear. Miroku looked at the girl before clearing his throat.

"Dearest Sango, would you like to ride in front while I keep a hold on Kohaku, or has your great strength returned to you?"

"Miroku, please, I doubt I remember the way. Please give me my brother. I won't let him fall, ever."

"Yes, Lady Sango." With that, jumped aboard Kirara and held out her arms for her little brother. As soon as Miroku had relinquished him, he hopped onto Kirara as well and they were on their way back to the hut.

In a short while Kirara made it back to the hut despite the extra weight. They touched down right outside the entranceway and rushed inside. It had begun to rain even harder on the way back and all had become soaked. Inside, the fire was just big enough to keep a sleeping Souten and Shippo comfortably warm. Sango took only a minute to notice how cute they looked curled up next to each other holding hands as they snoozed away. _I have to remember to tell Kagome about this._ But the next second, her mind ran back to Kohaku.

"Miroku, get some more wood. We need to build the fire up," Sango ordered as she lay her brother down as close to the fire as she could. Miroku quickly went about the business of building the fire up till it was blazing hot, and everyone was sweating bullets.

Kohaku's rain soaked cloths were dry already. However, despite how much he was sweating, his fever had yet to abate. "Miroku, wake Shippo and Souten up!" Sango nearly screamed.

"Sango, we're up. We've been up!" an innocent Shippo piped up.

"THEN HELP! All of you find as many dry blankets as you can. We need to break this fever NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" all three fairly squeaked. Sango was scary.

Soon every blanket was piled on top of the boy. It looked like Kohaku had been turned into a small mountain.

"Lady Sango, get some rest. Kohaku's fever is beginning to go down. I'm sure I can handle it now especially with the little ones help," Miroku suggested.

"No."

"Bu-" Miroku was cut off.

"I said NO Miroku. I won't take a chance at losing him again. Go to bed. You've been up as long as I have been," Sango told the monk.

Miroku sighed at this. Sango's loyalty to her brother was truly a force to be reckoned with. _I won't try to get her to get to bed now then, maybe later. I will stay up with her though._ And so the two sat, side by side watching the fever flushed face of Kohaku all night. Just before the sun raised itself up to bring the dawn, the fever finally was completely broken. Sango sighed in relief as she lifted her hand from her sibling's normal feeling forehead.

"Sango, dearest, surely now you can get some rest! I have more than enough energ-g-g-y-y-y," said Miroku as he tried to stifle a yawn. A smirk worked its way onto the taijiya's face. "Anyway, Shippo is sure to wake up in 5…4…2…1…"

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Ah, Shippo how g-o-o-o-d-d-d," another yawn interruption, "to see you w-i-i-de awake. Would you like to help me watch o-o-ove-e-er Kohaku as Sango gets her rest so that I may gaze at her beauty while it is at its best?"

SMASH! "Miroku, shut up and wipe that lecherous smirk off your face! You need just as much sle-e-e-p as I do," Sango said after bonking the monk on his thick-skulled head.

"Miss," said an absolutely darling Souten, "I'm sure Shippo and myself could safely watch over the young man while yourself and the monk sleep."

_Such an interesting change in personality! It must be cause it's morning,_ the two sleepy heads thought before accidentally falling into an almost coma like sleep.

"Hey Shippo."

"Yeah Souten?"

"When should we tell them?"

"Later when Kagome's back."

"Oh all right. It's just that I'm about to burst if I don't tell someone," Souten squealed out in happiness.

"Hmmm…maybe you can tell your little dragon familiar," Shippo suggested.

"OH GOODY!"

_Morning must really screw with her personality,_ Shippo thought to himself.

Miroku and Sango had been sleeping for several hours, and Kohaku had actually begun to stir when Inuyasha burst in as the sun was directly overhead in the sky.

Inuyasha's red haori was covered in dirt, a testimony to the hours he had spent searching for Kagome. Sadly, he had been unable to find a trace of neither Fuyu nor the young miko. Unlike when he had been looking for the Tetsusaiga, there was no nothingness to follow with his sniffer.

"MIROKU, SANGO! GET YOUR ASSES UP!" the hanyou roared from the doorway unaware of the young boy still buried underneath a mountain of blankets.

"Wha-" Miroku had been woken out of a sound sleep which involved Sango somehow. He was cut off when something heavy mad contact with his head.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed. Sometime during the night Miroku had rolled over where his head was resting on the demon slayer's trim tummy. "HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!" WHAM. WHAM. WHAM.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Inuyasha once more roared. He was pissed off about something.

"What's wrong Inuyasha," Sango asked after successfully knocking Miroku out.

"Kagome's been fucking kidnapped! Now stop gawking like damn idiots and come on!"

"WHAT!" Shippo screamed. Until then he had been cowering **ahem **standing behind Souten. At hearing that Kagome had once more been kidnapped, he freaked out immediately.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RESCUE HER, INUYASHA!" the distressed kitsune screamed into the half-demon's face.

"Get the hell outta my face. Ya ain't any help, ya little whelp!"

"I-Inuyasha," Miroku stammered out having been brought out of his coma by Shippo. "Wha-what's happened?"

Inuyasha's face began to turn a brilliant shade of red from his anger. He was about to murder the little thing that seemed to do nothing but attach itself to his face and scream. His normally nonexistent patience that day was gone. The stress of everything with Kagome had rubbed his nerves raw. Shippo was not helpful.

Next thing Inuyasha knew, he was off in la la land, and he dropped to show that Sango had somehow managed to sneak up behind him in his rage. She had noticed that the Tetsusaiga was not anywhere in sight. Sango had become worried that something may happen, and without Kagome around, they would not be able to handle it.

_It's a really good thing Father taught us those pressure points for inu-youkai, _she thought to herself.

Out loud she said, "Don't worry, he'll wake up in about a hour."

"Good to know Lady Sango," said Miroku from his spot on the floor. "Hopefully, Inuyasha will be able to tell us what happened. Let us just hope that he does not kill us for you knocking him out."

Suddenly a voice came from the miniature mountain. "S-sister?"

Sango's attention was quickly brought from the snoring Inuyasha to the weak Kohaku. "Kohaku, sh-sh," she whispered to her little brother.

"Sister Sango, I'm so sorry…" Kohaku stopped to cough.

"Easy Kohaku. Sleep. We can talk when your better," Sango told him.

"But-"

"No buts Kohaku, go to sleep," she commanded.

"Yes sister."

And so Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Souten as well sat around the sleeping Kohaku and Inuyasha hoping not to be pulverized when the sure to be angry hanyou awakened.

In the castle, Kagome had been awake for many hours. She had tried escaping, but when her wrists and ankles became raw from the metal bands rubbing against them she stopped for the time being to think. Kagome had trouble doing so however when not twelve feet from her was a skeleton with a few scraps of a priestess's robes lingering on it. She feared she would reach the same fate as the women who had died many years before.

* * *

AN: I know, another cliff hanger. Please forgive me. I can't help it. I'll try to update sooner. Oh, and forgive me for any mistakes in grammer or spelling because I only wrote a rough draft for the first chapter. 


	7. Information

**Disclaimer: **I own not Inuyasha.

**Natsu: **Go me, updates 2 days in a row! By the way Scar from Full Metal Alchemist is MINE! And I have finally made a clone of Inuyasha…everyone, meet Inu-kun. (Out walks adorable little 5 year old Inuyasha) As can be seen, it will be a few more chapters before he's full grown.

**Inuyahsa:** Someone please rescue me from this crazy person!

**Natsu:** I'M NOT CRAZY! At least not super crazy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Information

After an hour, Inuyasha woke up like clockwork. And he was MAD. MAD actually does not begin to even really describe how Inuyasha was. Sango hoped Inuyasha would not try to kill anyone since she doubted she would be able to ever sneak up on Inuyasha again for _years_ to come.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, BITCH!" he screamed at Sango. Miroku intervened at this keeping his eyes open for any changes in the hanyou's appearance.

"Inuyasha, calm down and tell us what happened. And please be quiet and watch your language. There are innocent as well as ill ears around," the monk said from his place by Sango.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"Si-sister…" a weak voice called out from what Inuyasha's noise had simply identified as an unusually large pile of blankets.

"WHO THE HELL IS HERE?"

"INUYAHSA! THAT'S ENOUGH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sango screamed right in the poor puppy's face.

Taken back by Sango's aggressiveness towards him and by the fact that she actually cursed, Inuyasha plopped down backwards on his butt with his ears flat against his skull. His eyes had bags underneath them, which he rubbed vigorously to make sure he was awake.

_Wheww…calm down girl. _"All right Inuyasha, that is Kohaku. We found him yesterday. Now please keep your voice down because he is ill," Sango said. You could hear how short her temper was from her strained words. "And please watch your language for we have a guest."

At this, the inu-hanyou did a quick sniff and noticed the girl_…Souten…_off by Kohaku. She was glaring at the half demon, and her face plainly told him that she thought he should shut up.

_Great! Another Kagome…KAGOME!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. "Listen up! Kagome's been kidnapped! We need to find her!"

"We heard you when you came in," Miroku said. "However due to your actions, Sango was forced to knock you out because we worried you would murder Shippo."

"WE THEN LETS GET MOVIN'!"

"Inuyasha…" Sango said warningly from beside her brother.

"Jeez…" he muttered. "Can we please go rescue Kagome now!"

"Inuyasha, why don't you tell us what happened?" Miroku suggested.

"…Fine…" and with that Inuyasha quickly told them of the Tetsusaiga being stolen, Fuyu, and Kagome's kidnapping.

"…they just disappeared, like how Naraku would do. No scent to follow at all," Inuyasha finished up.

"Hmmm…" Miroku pondered. "I've never heard of a 'Fuyu' before…"

"Me neither, I'm afraid," Sango added. "In the meanwhile, there's not much we can do. We have no way of finding Kagome if what you say is true. We'd be best off asking around to see if anyone knows anything of Fuyu."

"NO! We can find them if we find the nothingness scent!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said trying to bring him to reason. "You searched all night and weren't able to trace them. I agree with Sango that we should ask around." Inuyasha's face was covered in a scowl at this. He was much more for action then "asking around."

"Sango," Kohaku said after a few minutes of silence. He succeeded in startling everyone.

"Shshsh, Kohaku. You still haven't gotten your strength back," Sango said laying a comforting hand on her kid brother's forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine now. You're just being an old worry wart," the young boy proclaimed. Miroku snorted at this trying to contain his laughter. "Anyway, I can help. I know who Fuyu is."

At those words, Inuyasha was by the boy's side in a second. "Who? WHO IS THE BITCH?"

"INUYASHA! DO NOT CURSE AROUND KOHAKU!" Sango screamed at the half-demon.

"Sister Sango, it's all right. He just wants to find Kagome. Any ways, Dad used to always curse around me so its no big deal," Kohaku interjected. Sango proceeded to give her little brother a funny luck before snapping her jaws shut. "I remember when…when I was with Na-Naraku, I-I would read in my spare time. There was a really old book that was about sprites that was written a little less than one hundred years ago. It talked about someone named Fuyu who matched your description Inuyasha." Here Kohaku paused for breath. Painful memories of what he had done in Naraku's service were threatening to boil over.

"Fuyu was an ice sprite," Kohaku began again. "She used to be good and kind, but then she found a kimono that made her powers grow, and with that power, her heart grew black and twisted. The kimono was known as the Pa-puru Shikyo, and it required miko energy."

"What's that little bit-evil sprite going to do to Kagome?" Inuyasha interrupted. An evil look from Sango kept him from cussing.

"On the new moon, five days from now, there'll be a ceremony sacrificing Kagome to Pa-puru Shikyo. The cloth will drain her pure soul to funnel the injury into Fuyu."

"So," Miroku said wanting to lay things out, "we must rescue Lady Kagome in five days or…"

"She's gone," Kohaku finished for him.

Inuyasha sat still at hearing when Fuyu planned to steal the girl's soul for her power-hungry need. _We'll have to rescue her in before the sun sets on the fifth day if I'm to help,_ Inuyasha thought despondently. He lowered his head till his bangs hid his worried eyes.

"Kohaku, honey, do you remember why Fuyu was pinned to the tree?" Sango asked her little brother gently.

"Ummm…she…what did she do?" Kohaku talked to himself for a minute before bursting out. "OH YEAH!" he said sitting up with an index finger pointing up to the ceiling. You could almost see a little candle being lit above his head instead of a light bulb. "She tried to sacrifice a VERY powerful miko there a hundred years ago, but it backfired."

"How?" asked Inuyasha looking up with a small bit of hope in his eyes.

"Dunno. Book didn't say exactly what happened, just how it ended. Fuyu was pinned to a great tree with a sacred arrow," Kohaku said. "Sorry."

_DAMN,_ Inuyasha thought rather then say for his own protection.

"Kohaku, did the book say where Fuyu lived before she was trapped?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah. About fifty miles northeast of here in a stone castle near the edge of some forest known as Kagirinai Mori."

"Where the hell's that?" Inuyasha burst out. He needed information he could use.

"Where right next to it," Miroku said quietly. "You must never have heard of it, Inuyasha which is rather surprising. You see, Inuyasha's Forest _is_ Kagirinai Mori."

"WELL, then lets get going! If we move fast, we can get there by dusk."

"Inuyasha, we should see if Kohaku knows anymore!" Sango said trying to be the voice of reason. She was unsuccessful, and she knew why. He was uneasy about his night of weakness being so near.

"He can talk on the way," barked out Inuyasha. "Lets go! Now!"

"I'm coming too!" Souten piped up with a determined face.

"Sango looked over at the little girl, and sighed. "Souten stay here and watch over the hut. It's going to be a bit dangerous for you," Sango told the little demon.

"Is Shippo going?" the girl asked. Sango nodded her assent that he probably would be.

"But he's like Kagome's adopted son Souten. He won't be able to keep himself from coming," Sango explained.

"As Kagome's future daughter-in-law, I AM coming," Souten told the demon exterminator. Sango's jaw nearly dropped before she remembered that demons sometimes were betrothed at an extremely young age of their own consent. They actually usually picked their future mates themselves.

Inuyasha simply waved the matter off as a normal part of life. "Whatever, the more the merrier. Can we just go now," he whimpered.

At that, everyone got going.

While the group was leaving, Fuyu was in the aforementioned castle descending the stairs to the damp dungeon. Along she glided farther and farther down; doors opened and closed of their accord for her. Eventually she made it to her special room.

Her "special room" had been made for mikos. Ward were draped everywhere to stifle the priestesses' powers. Few lasted more than a week or two in the room.

Across from the skeleton of a long dead miko who had been to weak to suffice the needs of the kimono lay Kagome unconscious. At least there, the pain of iron on raw flesh was numbed, although never completely gone.

_Poor dear! Looks like she's rubbed her wrists raw trying to escape. Maybe I should have warned her about what happens when you try to escape. _The sprite giggled at this.

"Oh Kagome, do please wake up! I need someone to talk to," Fuyu coaxed in a honey sweet voice.

At the sprite's words, Kagome stirred slightly. In her mind, the pain increased as she was slowly dragged from a dream into a nightmarish reality.

"Good to see you awake dear. Sorry that I didn't warn you about the chafing, but 'tis your own fault for being naughty and trying to escape!" Fuyu lightly scolded. "I really should have cleaned this place up a bit," she preceded to say while drifting over to the skeleton, "but it adds such and interesting touch to the place, wouldn't you say?" Fuyu turned back to he girl to smile.

"What do you want with me bitch?" Kagome growled out.

"Well, well. Looks like someone has been picking up bad habits from that nasty, old Inuyasha!" The ice sprite spoke lightly. "If you must now, I plan to feed your wonderfully powerful soul to my lovely Pa-puru Shikyo on the new moon." She indicated her purple kimono with a careless motion of her hand.

"Inuyasha will save me!" Kagome proclaimed courageously.

"And how does he plan to do that with out his beautiful fang?" Fuyu battered back, "and there is quite a barrier around this place to keep out anything with demon in it and your two little human friends. Do they plan to break it with their bare hands?" Another inhuman laugh escaped from the throat of the evil creature.

"But you gave the Tetsusaiga back, you CHEAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Tut, tut Kagome. So I did, but who's to be held responsible if the old hanyou runs off without it in search of you. Finder's keepers remember. Come now, this talk bore me. Tell me of your time!" Fuyu commanded.

Kagome kept her lips tightly sealed, as her eyes flashed.

"FINE! Be that way!" And with that, Fuyu stormed off in a huff to one of her more luxurious rooms upstairs. Let the human be stubborn. In a couple of days it would matter not.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL WRITER OF CLIFFHANGERS! 


End file.
